Talk:Classic NES Series: Metroid
WOW Anybody else think the image in the article is a bit to big?Zabbeth 19:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Merge or Delete Let's face it, this article isn't getting any bigger. I really think it needs to be merged with Metroid. It's simply a "Straight Port". Not like the 2 "New Play Control!" titles that are "Enhanced Ports". What do you think? Can we get rid of this one?Zabbeth 19:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I agree to a redirect. Info from this article should be added to a new section in Metroid's article. So yes a merge would be better. I have this game, and the original and there is not much difference, its basically a port. Hellkaiserryo12 19:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the reason I created this page was on the basis that (unlike the other ports of the game), this is a separate product. I do feel that Wikitroid should be covering all official Metroid products. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) That may be so, but the article is small. The information can be added to the metroid article as a new section, and does not have to be deleted. If it is important enough to have its own article, shouldn't it be in the metroid series template? I think we need more opinions before a change is made. Hellkaiserryo12 23:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think just because it's a seperate peice of merchandice it automaticaly deserves it's own seperate article.Zabbeth 23:04, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hellkaiserryo12, the games template isn't the most reliable thing to go by. It is very inconsistent with itself. Metroid Dread is listed where Metroid 64 isn't, same with New Play Control! games and this article. More off topic, First Hunt should be listed too, in brackets like the New Play control versions of MP and MP2. But I agree with Chozo Boy, the article is a seperate product, so it deserves a seperate article. A discussion should be held on this subject in general, whether remakes are deserving of an article. An official position on this would be handy. Archibald 83 02:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) With wikis or any encyclopedia, the only official position is the consensus and the goal. I'll string together a new template and post it on the talk page for it. We'll all discuss it there. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 03:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Really? I Mean Really? Come On. In order to keep this a seperate article you added a pic of the cartridge? Come on man. Do I smell desperation?Zabbeth 23:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Don't you think that ''Metroid is long enough, anyway? ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess Metroid is too long to have that much more text and pictures added to it. I'm backing down on this one. And Zabbeth, don't be so rude! :p Hellkaiserryo12 23:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) By that logic then the port to the Virtual Console needs it's own article as well. I'm being sarcastic by the way, it obviously doesn't. I'm just saying this is one of the many articles that's just kind of pointless. Others include, but are not limited to, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt (It can be merged with Metroid Prime Hunters), Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc (It can be merged with Metroid Prime 2: Echoes), and this very article.Zabbeth 23:19, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Virtual Console was alreaedy created by an admin, here. Those game articles are already walls of text, and I do plan on expanding Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc. First Hunt shares very little in common with Hunters, also. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:29, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion As I am hectic to get rid of all stubs by Aug. 6th (57 left counting the articles to be expanded) I want to resurrect the merge debate about this. Zabbeth and HK don't like this, and neither do I, so what about you all? --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 01:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC)